


Welcome Home, Baby

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Disabled Shiro, Gardener Lance, Lance and Shiro are the Same Age, Loving Someone So Much You Cry, M/M, Memories, Nicknames, No Angst, One-armed shiro, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sleepy Cuddles, Stay-At-Home Husband Shiro, all fluff, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance works long and hard in the heat all summer, and Shiro, ever the hopeless romantic, loves him so much that he decides to fix up something special for Lance to enjoy after work.





	Welcome Home, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> My very first commission~! For the lovely PythagoreanPineapple, who is a sweet and kind individual.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful alliaskofyou!  
> ~Eli

Shiro sighed contentedly as he surveyed his work. Four hours and $38.63 later and everything was perfect, just waiting for Lance to come home and enjoy it. As a final touch, Shiro picked up a couple of plastic bags and trailed their contents from the front door all the way to the bathroom. He checked the time and the water temperature one last time before hurrying to the bedroom to change, half giddy with the anticipation of seeing the surprise on his lover’s face.

Lance sighed as he stepped through the door, pulling off his work shirt and humming with content at the cool touch of the a/c. He didn't know why he couldn't find someone with a nice, cool greenhouse to garden for, but, since his landscaping business was all he'd ever dreamed of (minus snagging the man of his dreams), he supposed he could muddle through the summer heat for another year. Especially since it meant coming home to Shiro every day.

As he stepped forward, Lance heard something rustle beneath his feet. He looked down in confusion and smiled when he saw fabric rose petals scattered all around. Leave it to his Takashi to make his heart flutter. A glance up revealed that the petals continued in a trail.  Shaking his head with a soft laugh, Lance followed them, hanging up his hat as he passed the coat rack and dropping his shirt to be worried about later. The trail first lead him to the kitchen, where a sandwich and a glass of sweet tea waited for him. A little note scribed in Shiro's cute left-handed chicken-scratch accompanied it.

_ I know you’re always hungry when you get home. <3 I’m waiting for you at the end of the trail. ~ Your Star Boy _

Lance laughed at the old nickname he’d given Shiro. It had come to be when they were still in high school and Shiro had aspired to be an astronaut. Lance sighed softly, wondering what would have changed if his love had chased after that dream instead of chasing after a pretty choir boy like him. Maybe Shiro would still have all his parts and be halfway to Pluto by now. He took a bit of the sandwich, eyes rolling back a bit with content. No, this was perfect, him and Shiro in their cozy little cottage on the edge of the town. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

Food devoured and beverage drained, Lance stood and brushed crumbs off of himself before following the trail of petals again. It led him through the little hallway of their home, and Lance just couldn’t help but pause to admire the pictures on the wall. There was one from their senior prom, both men dressed in dashing suits and posing like secret agents. Another from graduation, Shiro dipping Lance for a passionate kiss with their caps in the air and diplomas in hand.

The next picture brought a smile and tears to his eyes. It was just after Shiro’s accident. The two were standing on the edge of a fountain, pressed tight against one another. It was a shot Keith had taken for them when Shiro proposed. Lance hadn't known what to think when the music started or when Shiro had pulled him up into the fountain’s ledge to dance to their song. He'd been even more confused when the man dropped down to one knee.

Lance laughed softly and shook his head, turning now to look at their wedding portrait. Pidge had painted it themself, a belated wedding gift that had Lance and Shiro both in tears. The two stood under the flowered arch, pastor behind them, as they gazed lovingly into one another's eyes. Both wore suits in the lightest shades of blue and lavender, their gloved hands clasped and tied together with red ribbon, an homage to Shiro’s Japanese ancestry. Lance almost started crying at just the sight of the portrait. He quickly turned back to the trail before the tears had a chance to fall.

Finally he made it to where the petals ended. He took a breath before stepping into the bathroom, smiling at the sight within. Shiro sat on the edge of their bathtub, candles and more petals littered about the tub and deep blue water that smelled like coconut and flowers within. The man grinned up at Lance from his seat, getting up and moving over to help him undress.

“Welcome home, baby. Do you like your surprise?”

“Duh! Babe, this is amazing…”

Lance sniffled a bit, suddenly overwhelmed. What had he ever done to deserve someone as wonderful and perfect as Takashi Shirogane-McClain. Shiro gasped and quickly but gently began wiping Lance’s tears away. Lance pressed close to him, arms wrapped around the trunk of a torso before him. Shiro smiled softly and wrapped his own arm around Lance, shaking his head a bit.

“Lance, were you getting nostalgic without me?”

“M-maybe…”

“You know I like reminiscing with you, Sharpshooter. Now come on, let’s get you nice and cozy in this bath tub so we can soothe away your aches and pains.”

Lance nodded and let Shiro finish stripping him before slowly stepping into the tub. He let out a content sigh closing his eyes and slipping down until the water was at his chin. Shiro chuckled and reached into the water, taking Lance’s hand.

“You know, Lance, you’re beautiful… I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately…”

The Cuban blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro shushed him, moving a bit closer.

“You’re beautiful. With your chocolate skin and ocean eyes and your gorgeous curves… I don’t think I would be happy anywhere except here at your side. When you said yes to dating me in high school, I thought I was the luckiest man alive. But then you proved me wrong when you said you would marry me because then I knew I was the luckiest. And on our wedding day you made me the happiest…”

Shiro paused, taking a deep breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. Lance sat up, reaching up to wipe away Shiro’s tears and ending up just getting him wetter. Shiro slipped down onto the floor and pressed their foreheads together, smiling softly.

“I didn’t think I’d start crying… I’m sorry, Lance, you must think this is silly of me…”

Lance poked Shiro’s nostril, causing the man to sputter and laugh heartily.

“Shiro, it’s not silly. I cried ‘cause you made me a really pretty spa bath. You crying because I’m such a perfect specimen of person is  _ not _  silly.”

Shiro shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s lips. The two sat there together, content to just kiss and nuzzle one another. When Lance’s bath water finally turned cold, Shiro helped his lover dry off and led him to bed. They fell into the soft sheets together, pressing close. Their breathing fell into sync and the two drifted off to sleep, hands clasped and foreheads pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~! Please leave a comment, and a kudo if you like!


End file.
